


Don't You Know?

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: S12 spoilers abounds.An anon asked for Samifer fluff. Unfortunately, it turned to angst with a bit of fluff. Sorry, anon, I can't control my writing at times! The chinchilla is just extra. You can find the original posting on my Tumblr (purgatory-destiel).





	

**Author's Note:**

> S12 spoilers abounds.
> 
> An anon asked for Samifer fluff. Unfortunately, it turned to angst with a bit of fluff. Sorry, anon, I can't control my writing at times! The chinchilla is just extra. You can find the original posting on my Tumblr (purgatory-destiel).

Dean was getting tired of being on chinchilla babysitting duty. He'd gotten stuck when Lucifer had brought the creature to him and handed it over. He'd been given a quick list of what to do before the archangel had flown off to god knows where. As it was, Sam, the brother, got back before Lucifer.

"Uhh, Dean, why do you have, uhh, that?" Sam paused and stared as Dean tried to regain his macho while cuddling the ball of fluff. He tried not to laugh but couldn't stop a small chuckle.

"Shut up." Dean glared at his brother. "Your angel dumped this thing on me and left."

Sam's smirk turned into a frown. "He left? Did he say where he was going?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Just dumped this on me and flew off."

Sam barely nodded as he took the chinchilla from Dean and went to the room he shared with the angel. He closed the door and set the chinchilla down. He watched as the creature went over to its enclosure and straight to the food bowl. He started to lay down when he felt a sharp jab in his mind. He sat up straight and hissed as a message flashed on the wall as if carved by fingernails. 'Help me, Sammy!' He shouted for Dean.

 

It took both Winchester boys, plus Mary, plus Cas, and even Gabriel, who showed up after years (his only comment as to why he was alive was 'Dad'), to locate Lucifer. Sam didn't even consider his own safety when they stormed Crowley's stronghold to free the prisoner archangel. Gabriel had stayed close to the Sam in order to keep him safe. Dean's orders. And Gabriel was not about to piss Dean off.

Crowley seemed to recognize that he was in danger and fled, leaving Lucifer behind, chained up and broken. When the fallen angel saw Sam, a spark of hope flooded back into him. "Sammy," was all he could barely whisper before he appeared to lose consciousness.

Sam nearly cried at seeing his angel this way. He tried to get the chains off, but they wouldn't respond to the lock picks. Gabriel took a few minutes to study them, then touched the collar and handcuffs, unlocking them. Sam caught Lucifer before he could slide out of the chair to the floor. Gabriel took them all back to the bunker.

 

Lucifer bounced back quickly and was just coming into the library, cuddling the Chinchilla, when he stopped cold. He stared at the scene in front of him. All of the Winchester family were there. Sam, Dean, Mary, Cas, and Gabriel... wait, Gabriel?... just watching him with smiles. Even Dean was smiling. He turned to look behind him, certain this wasn't for him.

Sam walked over and gently took his arm. "We thought we'd celebrate."

Lucifer frowned but let himself be pulled a little further into the room. "Celebrate what?"

Sam shrugged. "Getting you out of there for one."

Lucifer pulled away. "And the other?"

Sam frowned as he looked at his angel. "Lucifer, you don't know?"

Lucifer looked at Sam, studying the young human. What he saw scared him. Sam was looking at him like he looked at Sam. He disappeared, flying back to their shared room.

Gabriel chuckled. "You scared him, Sam."

Sam reached out a hand to where Lucifer had been before turning to look at Gabriel. "What? How?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snorted softly. He walked over to Sam and pulled him aside. "You love him, Sam." He waited for Sam to agree. When he did, Gabriel continued. "He was thrown out of his home, locked away, got out, locked away again, got out again, and now Crowley wants to bind him and use him. Do you think he thinks he's worthy of you?" He waited again for Sam to get it. He nodded when the light clicked on.

Sam swallowed and turned around. He started running for his room, ignoring the "go get him, tiger" from Dean. He tried the handle and found the door locked. He knocked gently, but got no answer. He pressed his ear up against the door and could barely make out the soft sound of crying. "Lucifer, let me in." Sam knocked again. The sounds stopped from the room, but he was relieved when they picked up again and he heard footsteps crossing over and the door unlocking.

Lucifer opened the door. Sam knew he'd been crying, but his eyes were as clear and bright as they always had been. He was empty handed, the chinchilla relaxing in the enclosure. He stepped back to let Sam in. He was caught by surprise when he was pulled into warm arms. His arms stayed by his sides for a moment before he finally wrapped them around Sam's waist.

Sam just held his angel for a long moment before whispering to him. "Don't know you how much I love you?" He felt the angel shake his head. "You are everything to me, Lucifer. You are my whole world. My whole universe." He felt the archangel trembling in his arms.

Lucifer suddenly pushed away. “Go back to your family, Sam.” He started to back away, clearly about to take flight.

Sam grabbed hold of Lucifer's arm. “You are my family.” He watched normally cold archangel stare at him before finally looking away. “You are my family, Lucifer. This is where you belong. Here. With us. With me.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and started to turn away before he was pulled back into Sam's warm embrace. He felt lips on his forehead and words whispered against his hair. He didn't hear what Sam was saying and he didn't care. “Sam, I can't...” He tried to pull away.

Sam tightened his hold on the angel. He knew if Lucifer really wanted to get away, he could. “You told me once that we were meant to be together. That we were made for each other. So why is it so bad that I've fallen in love with you?”

Lucifer couldn't stop the sudden sob that overtook him. He had to try and calm down before he could speak. “No one ever loved me before, so why would someone love me now?”

Sam shook his head. “I used to wonder the same thing when you would look at me. How could you love me like you do. Like there's no one else in the whole universe but me.”

Lucifer looked up at Sam. “Because you're you, Sam. I love you because you're you.”

Sam nodded as he looked at his archangel. “I know. I know that now. Now it's your turn to realize it.” He leaned in and kissed Lucifer gently.

Lucifer allowed the kiss, until he broke it and stared up at Sam in surprise. “You love me. You really love me.”

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at how shocked Lucifer looked. “Yeah, I do.”

Lucifer frowned suddenly. “So why haven't you told me before now?”

Sam sighed. “Because I didn't realize it until I saw you in those chains. When I thought I was going to lose you.” He found himself unable to speak, only because lips were on his. He kissed his archangel for a long moment before pulling away. “Please come back out?”

Lucifer rested his head on Sam's shoulder before finally nodding. “Okay.” He pulled away and went to get the chinchilla. “But Sam's coming too.”

Sam started to say 'of course, I am', then he looked at the chinchilla. The light bulb clicked on. “Really, Lucifer?”


End file.
